un regreso inesperado
by kurenai Hatake
Summary: tras la muerte de asuma, kurenai comienza a sentir atraccion hacia otra persona pero en realidad sigue enamorada de asuma... no prometo nada, solo escribo lo que se me ocurre y como me sienta si les gusta dejen review,si el fic no es de su agrado MUERAN
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1

En una bella mañana, en la aldea konoha, estaba en una librería Kurenai sensei.

Kurenai estaba hojeando una revista cuando de repente escucha que se abre la puerta y entra un ligero viento fresco, en lo que ella voltea escucha que ese hombre le dice al encargado de la tienda

¿Ya te llego el nuevo volumen de coqueteo en el paraíso?- cuestiono el hombre apuesto.

En el momento en que kurenai escucho eso se dio cuenta de que era nada mas y nada menos que el sensei kakashi hatake. Este se volteo al escuchar la respuesta del encargado de la tienda cuando observo a kurenai, se acerco a ella y le dijo…

Hola kurenai!!- dijo kakashi

Hamp... Hola kakashi! n/n- dijo kurenai mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

¿Como estas? – cuestiono kakashi con gran curiosidad.

Bien – respondió kurenai - ¿porque preguntas? ¿Acaso me veo mal?

NO! – Respondió kakashi inmediatamente – de hecho en mi opinión te ves mejor que antes.

OH, gracias – dijo kurenai

Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo y con Anko esta tarde?- pregunto Kakashi mientras se sonrojaba, Kurenai no se percato de esto ya que Kakashi llevaba el cubre bocas puesto.

No creo, es que tengo que entrenar con los chicos y ya sabes... – dijo Kurenai nerviosa ya que sospechaba que Kakashi y Anko salían desde hace tiempo atrás, y ella amaba a Kakashi.

Bueno, entonces, ¿me acompañarías a desayunar?- cuestiono kakashi- o acaso ¿ya desayunaste?

No – respondió Kurenai- no he desayunado nada

Entonces ¿a donde vamos? – cuestiono kakashi

Tú decides – dijo kurenai

Bueno, caminamos – dijo kakashi mientras se disponía a salir de la tienda cuando kurenai le dice

Espera, olvidaba pagar esta revista

¿La que llevas en mano? Ya la pague – dijo kakashi sonriente

Eh? ¿Cuándo? – cuestiono kurenai sorprendida

Cuando entre – respondió kakashi- ahora, vayamos a comer – prosiguió mientras abría la puerta para que kurenai pasara. Salieron de la tienda caminando juntos.

De repente kakashi le dice a kurenai

He notado un comportamiento extraño en ti desde que perdiste a Asuma – dijo kakashi con una voz un tanto calmada y triste ya que le dolía ver a kurenai así.

¿Enserio?- dijo kurenai con voz triste- yo no quería demostrarlo, pero soy débil

No digas eso – interrumpió kakashi- nadie es débil, al contrario, una persona se hace mas fuerte y créeme que tu no eres la excepción – dijo kakashi mientras se detenía y kurenai también, kakashi le tomo la mano y le dijo – siempre tendrás un amigo que te protegerá y ese seré yo.

Kurenai se sorprendió, pero aun seguía con la idea de que kakashi y Anko salían, así de que decidió no hacerse de ilusiones

A gracias!- dijo kurenai con un tono neutro

Kakashi noto esa indiferencia en Kurenai así de que solo le dijo

Para eso estoy aquí, te juro que cumpliré con ello- dijo kakashi en un tono un tanto decepcionado.- Bueno, llegamos

Ambos entraron al centro de comidas y así llegaron a un elegante lugar, entraron y pidieron una mesa para dos. Al llegar a la mesa kakashi aparto la silla para que kurenai se sentara.

Buenos días ¿cual será su orden?- pregunto mesero

Ambos ordenaron un panque de chocolate y un café. Al momento de que los dos dijeron lo mismo kakashi volteo a mirar a kurenai y pensó…kurenai se ve tan hermosa!, no se por que he ocultado mis sentimientos tanto tiempo... Kurenai lo miro y le dijo

¿Qué te pasa kakashi?

a.m.….na...nada!!-respondió kakashi nervioso- solo pensaba en que los dos pedimos lo mismo

Si, lo se, en realidad a quien no le gusta eso, es lo mejor, bueno, es la mejor opción para desayunar- respondió kurenai segura mientras notaba que su compañero la miraba de una manera extraña pero como esta no quería hacerse ilusiones paso por desapercibida esa señal- …será lo que creo, Wa…no, no, no lo creo, el no es nada mas que un buen hombre sin sentimiento alguno hacia mi…

Y ¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde?- cuestiono kakashi con pretensión de juntarse con kurenai.

En realidad, tenia pensado salir con hinata a algún lugar pero, mejor me quedare en casa para pensar y reflexionar un poco… así de que creo que tengo el día libre – respondió kurenai para observar la reacción de kakashi.

Bueno, ahora que dices eso creo, no no creo ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a ver una película esta noche?- pregunto kakashi con tono nervioso

Mira, kakashi, no tengo nada contra ti, pero ¿y anko ¿no se enojara?- pregunto kurenai con gran curiosidad

¿Por qué ha de enojarse? – pregunto kakashi un tanto aturdido por las preguntas de kurenai.

No lo se, bueno en realidad tengo una sospecha de ustedes dos – dijo kurenai con picardía.

No… ¿Qué podría haber entre anko y yo que no fuese nada mas que una amistad?-kakashi se le quedo viendo a kurenai al no ver respuesta de parte de ella prosiguió- yo a ella la veo como una amiga a ella jamás la podría ver como te veo a ti…-

Kurenai se quedo paralizada, sus sospechas eran realidad, kakashi, el amor de su vida, la decía esas palabras que creía nunca podría decir, sus dudas se disiparon en el momento en que pensó ¿le aclarare mis sentimientos? Y si solo lo dice en broma?

-kurenai te veo en la noche mi equipo se preguntara por que volvere a llegar tarde-dijo sonriéndole con un sonrojo debajo de la mascara a lo que kurenai no pudo notarlo.

-a.m. si – regresándole la sonrisa

Kakashi se acerco a ella se vejo un poco su mascara y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla limitándose a no querer a probar mas de ese fruto prohibido.

Kurenai sintió unas ganas de tomar a kakashi y besarlo, pero al igual que el tuvo que contener sus ganas.

Bueno, entonces, nos vemos a la noche – dijo kurenai un poco nerviosa

Si, paso por ti a las 8 p.m. – dijo kakashi mientras sonreía

Kakashi salio del restaurante completamente feliz, había invitado a salir a la chica que le quitaba el sueño, a la única que podía detenerle la respiración, la que si quisiera , podría matarlo de amor , había invitado a salir con el a el amor de su vida.

Kurenai se fue al poco tiempo, iba camino a su casa cuando se encuentra con kiba y hinata (quienes eran pareja desde hace algunas semanas n.o)

Kurenai sensei!- grito hinata

Hola hinata, kiba – saludo kurenai sonriente- ¿Qué hacen por acá?

Nada- respondió kiba- ¿y usted que hace por acá?

Yo…. Vine a tomar un café – respondió kurenai nerviosa

¿Sola?- pregunto hinata- ¿no estaba usted con kakashi sensei?

Si, ¿Cómo lo saben?- dijo kurenai mientras se ruborizaba

Nos lo dijo el- contestaron ambos- pero, no se preocupe, no diremos nada de la relación de ustedes dos

¿Relación?-o/o cuestiono kurenai asombrada

¿Qué no están saliendo como pareja?- dijo kiba confundido ya que kakashi habia dicho que salían juntos.

No, no kiba – contesto kurenai

Serian una bonita pareja!! – dijo hinata

Kurenai sensei, ya acéptelo, a usted le gusta kakashi sensei y a el le gusta usted – dijo kiba un poco desesperado.

Kiba… contrólate!!- grito hinata enojada

No, hinata, kiba tiene razón- dijo kurenai en tono neutro- yo amo a kakashi, pero, creo que el no me ama a mi.

¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunto kiba – yo le aseguro de que el la ama a usted, y si no lo hace, lo matare!

Jajaja- comenzó a reír kurenai – kiba, por favor no digas eso

Estoy segura de que el siente algo por usted – dijo hinata creame sensei, yo conozco los verdaderos sentimientos de kakashi hacia usted, el la ama!

No lo creo chicos – dijo kurenai- bueno tengo que irme. Los veo mas tarde para entrenar

Si , hasta luego sensei – se despidieron kiba y hinata

Kurenai se alejo de ellos, esta se dirigía a su casa para poder preparar su ropa para esa noche. Al llegar a su casa echo un vistazo a su guardarropa y se percato que tenia un vestido nuevo. Después de un rato de estar en su hogar se fue a entrenar con su equipo,

Llego y como siempre comenzaron a trabajar. Hasta que llego la hora, eran las 7 p.m., ya habían terminado todo así de que kurenai se desmidió de ellos y se fue a casa a prepararse para su "cita".

Llego la hora, kurenai ya estaba lista cuando alguien toca la puerta de su casa, la abre y ve a kakashi con un elegante traje , con su típico cubre bocas y una cosa en mano…..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Al llegar a su casa kurenai, se dispuso a poder hacer un poco de limpieza (por si acaso n.o). Eran ya las 7 p.m. y kurenai aun no estaba lista, rápidamente se ducho y se preparo para poder lucir bella para kakashi , termino de arreglarse, se miro al espejo y se dijo a si misma … _espero que esto sea bueno para ti mi amado kakashi. _De repente se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, kurenai se apresuro a abrir. Era efectivamente kakashi , vestía un bello traje de noche y su típico cubre bocas , pero a pesar de eso, kurenai noto algo extraño en el y era el hecho de que llevaba algo en mano…

Ho..hola kurenai – dijo kakashi en voz un tanto nerviosa mientras le entregaba lo que traia en mano a Kurenai.

Hola kakashi! – exclamo kurenai – ohh… gracias, esta preciosa.

Kakashi le habia regalado algo realmente hermoso, era el regalo prefecto para cualquier mujer , un regalo que muchos no se atrevian a entregar era simplemente , la flor favorita de kurenai. Una orquidea.

Kurenai ,¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto kakashi esperando la respuesta de kurenai …_porfavor di que a cenar, si dices que a cenar me harias mas faciles las cosas._

Pues..pasa y después decidimos a donde iremos.. – dijo kurenai dirigiendole una calida sonrisa a kakashi. Kakashi entro y se sento a un lado de kurenai mientras esta daba algunas buenas opciones para salir este solo se mantenia pensando …_kurenai luce preciosa, bueno , siempre luce asi pero hoy ese vestido resalta sus bellos ojos rojos y su cabello negro huele bien. _

Y ¿ a donde vamos? – pregunto kurenai interrumpiendo los pensamientos de kakashi

¿ que te parece si vamos a cenar? – dijo kakashi

Excelente – respondio kurenai – _oh si, cenare con el hombre que tanto amo. _Entonces ¿nos vamos ya?

Si, si . vamonos – respondio kakashi mientras se ponia de pie. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y salieron del hogar de kurenai.

Mientras iban caminando salio la platica de la conducta de los integrantes de sus equipos.

Y al nombrar preguntar kakashi acerca del comportamiento de kiba kurenai responde..

En realidad kiba no es como parece, lo unico que el quiere es hacer justicia y cuidar a las personas que quiere en especial a Hinata – dijo kurenai mientras miraba a la luna – mira que bella esta la luna esta noche .

Si, tan bella , pero a la vez no tan hermosa, si la comparo contigo , la luna esta horrible - dijo kakashi con una voz calida mientras miraba a kurenai a los ojos . kurenai se sonrojo violentamente.

Gracias – dijo kurenai en voz baja esperando a que kakashi dijera algo que la salvara de esa situación pero lo unico que este hizo fue acercarse a ella y bajarse la mascara para decirle al oido .

No, al contrario, gracias a ti por existir.

Esto derritio a kurenai no supo nada hasta que escucho a kakashi decir

Hatake kakashi y yuuhi kurenai

En un momento – dijo el mesero mientras los dirigia hacia su mesa . llegaron a la mesa, kakashi ( como todo un caballero ) retiro la silla para que kurenai se sentara y después se sento el y el mesero les tomo la orden .

Sushi – dijeron ambos . no era la primera vez que coincidían en ordenar algo

Bueno, se los traigo e un momento- dijo el mesero

Y bien kurenai ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

Esta muy bonito, el servicio es excelente – dijo kurenai – la decoración es exquisita y la música es realmente agradable.

Me alegro que te guste – dijo kakashi dirigiéndole una sonrisa – así que ¿te gusta el sushi?

Si, has notado que ya van dos veces que tu y yo pedimos lo mismo? – pregunto kurenai

Si, es como si…. – dijo kakashi

Pensáramos igual – interrumpió kurenai

Si , si exacto, aunque es imposible ya que eso no es nada mas que pura coincidencia de gustos.- dijo kakashi excitado … por la conversación tan amena que mantenía con kurenai.

Llego el sushi y ambos comenzaron a comer. Comenzó uno de esos momentos de silencio que era incomodo para kakashi y abrumador para kurenai. Este silencio fue interrumpido por el comienzo de una bella y romántica pieza musical y kakashi se puso de pie para después decir

¿Bailamos?

Kakashi, mira yo, yo, yo no soy buena bailando – respondió kurenai nerviosa

Por favor kurenai, ni yo lo soy, pero aun así de pido que bailes conmigo- dijo kakashi con una voz irresistible para kurenai.

Bueno, pero si te piso…. – kakashi jalo a kurenai hacia la pista de baile. Llego un momento en el que ese baile se torno incomodo debido a que kakashi puso su mano en la cintura de kurenai y se acerco a ella. La respiración de kurenai acelero, se podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lo miro a los ojos y este a ella.

Esta pieza es muy vigorizante, por eso me gusta – dijo kakashi

Si, ahora dime, ¿acostumbras hablar mientras bailas? – pregunto kurenai

No – respondió este de una forma tan decidida – no acostumbro bailar.

Se puede saber porque no acostumbras bailar – pregunto kurenai con gran curiosidad.

Se debe a que la mayoría de las mujeres que quisieran bailar conmigo no me llama la atención, de hecho ni me caen bien- dijo kakashi en tono neutro.

Entonces ¿que haces bailando conmigo? – dijo kurenai esperando ansiosamente la respuesta. Pero kakashi solo se limito a sonreír y a decir...

Eso es una situación difícil de explicar, pero, te juro que cuando tenga las palabras correctas y estemos en el momento y el lugar adecuado, te lo diré. – dijo kakashi con un tono de voz calido y muy sexy (a mi punto de vista).

Kurenai le dirigió una breve y calida sonrisa mientras se decía a si misma _nunca creí que kakashi fuese tan egocéntrico, primero tengo que descifrar su carácter y saber como me considera a mi ante las criticas que acaba de hacer y también debo tomar en cuenta las palabras que acaba de decir y las que me dirá._ . De esto siguió otro momento de silencio hasta que kakashi le dijo.

Creo que es mi deber aclarar en este momento que bailas muy bien.

¿Te parece?- dijo kurenai mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda

Si y también me atrevo a decir que eres la mejor pareja de baile que he tenido- dijo kakashi mientras se sonrojaba levemente – _luce hermosa cuando esta enojada y aun mas cuando levanta esa ceja insinuante y amenazadora _

Eso quiere decir que comparada con anko ¿yo soy tu mejor pareja?- pregunto kurenai con una voz apacible y una gran esperanza de que kakashi dijera que si pero este solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

Será mejor que vayamos a comer, después trataremos ese tema.- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a kurenai y se dirigían hacia la mesa...

Ambos se sentaron y terminaron sus alimentos.

Bueno, ambos ya terminamos de comer y ya pasa de la media noche así que será mejor que nos vayamos. – Dijo kakashi – pediré la cuenta.

Kakashi pidió la cuenta y el pago todo. Kurenai y el salen del lugar y unas calles después kurenai le dice

¿Cuánto te debo?

Nada, el que te debe a ti soy yo, vaya que el disfrutar de tu compañía no tiene precio- dijo kakashi

Ambos siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar a los comienzos del bosque, donde había una bella cascada y un lago con grandes rocas y agua fría.

Kakashi se seto sobre una gran roca y descubrió sus pies y los metió al agua. Kurenai se sentó a un lado de el e hizo lo mismo.

Bueno, hace rato en el restauran te prometí que te aclararía varias cosas en un momento y tiempo indicado y creo que llego la hora. – dijo kakashi mientras miraba la luna y tomaba la mano de kurenai.

Kurenai se sonrojo violentamente, su corazón volvió a latir con mas fuerza, casi le salía del pecho, podría ser verdad.

Tengo que advertirte que no soy bueno hablando con chicas y mucho menos con chicas como tu. Pero creo que es justo que ya te aclare las cosas. – dijo kakashi seriamente.

¿Qué cosas? – pregunto kurenai con gran curiosidad

Te amo, con toda mi alma – dijo kakashi apretándole la mano. Kurenai sintió que una gran felicidad la invadía, estaba escuchando esas palabras del chico que tanto amaba.

Kurenai se acerco mas a el, puso la mano de el sobre su pecho. Kakashi volteo y la miro como nunca antes había mirado a una chica. Kurenai le bajo la mascara, dejando su cara al descubierto y le dijo…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

Te amo- kurenai se acerco a el y lo beso, fue un beso perfecto, apasionado, y realmente largo. Cuando se separaron kurenai le dijo.

No encuentro razón alguna por la cual uses esa mascara, no eres nada feo, al contrario, eres el hombre mas guapo que he conocido.

Y tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Créeme que con lo que ahora tenemos soy sumamente feliz, en realidad nunca creí que me quisieras.-dijo kakashi – además besas muy bien.

Gracias, y no creo que yo no haya sido demasiado obvia como para que no te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos – dijo kurenai sonrojada

Kakashi se volvió a acercar a ella y la dio el segundo beso, este fue mas largo que el anterior, mientras se besaban se acariciaban pasionalmente, kakashi estaba totalmente excitado y kurenai también. Ambos comenzaron a tocarse kakashi tocaba de una manera apasionada los senos de kurenai. Kurenai quería seguir pero la voz de kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Creo que esto es demasiado precipitado para hacer esto – dijo kakashi

Si tienes razón, esto tendrá que pasar después – dijo kurenai completamente sonrojada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la luna, sentados en la roca. La mano de kakashi estaba sobre la pierna de kurenai. Voltearon a mirarse y kurenai dijo.

¿Como lo explicaremos?

Aun no lo se, y no me interesa tener que rendirle cuentas al jodido mundo – dijo kakashi.- ¿Quién sabia que yo te atraía?

Solo Hinata y Kiba – dijo kurenai – ¿y tú?

A Naruto y a Iruka – dijo kakashi – bueno creo que será mejor que ya nos vayamos

Si – respondió kurenai.

Ambos de pusieron sus zapatos y volvieron a caminar hacia casa de kurenai. Iban los dos tomados de la mano y como a kurenai le había dado frió kakashi le dio el saco de su traje. A varias calles antes de llegar a casa de kurenai comenzó a llover a cantaros y ambos de mojaron, cuando llegaron a casa de kurenai, kakashi comenzó a estornudar, había pillado un resfriado.

Kakashi – dijo kurenai- será mejor que te quedes a dormir, esta maldita lluvia no se va a quitar y tu has pillado un resfriado y quien mejor que yo para estar al pendiente de tu salud.

Tienes razón – dijo kakashi

Te traeré ropa para que te cambies – dijo kurenai mientras se dirigía a su habitación para buscar un camisón para kakashi.

Al volver a la sala de estar se encontró con una gran sorpresa, kakashi estaba observando una vieja fotografia de Kurenai cuando era pequeña.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto kurenai enojada

¿Como que edad tenias en esta foto?- pregunto kakashi mientras reia- _al parecer kurenai siempre a sonreido._

No se , tendria aproximadamente 5 o 6 años – dijo kurenai – ahora que tienes la respuesta sera mejor que te ca,bies antes de que el resfriado se haga mas fuerte- dijo kurenai en tono de madre.

Bueno – dijo kakashi mientras se desnudaba y quedaba en boxers- ¿te molesta que lo haga frente a ti?

Kurenai solo se sonrojo, al ver la reaccion de kurenai kakashi dijo

No te creas, bueno, si quieres que lo haga lo are pero no creas que en este momento ya que como anteriormente dije es muy precipitado para nuestra relacion – dijo kakashi mientras pensaba – _y si yo quiero, espero que tu tambien lo hagas _

No, quiero que lo hagas, toma esta ropa – dijo kurenai entregandole el camisón

Bueno, creo qie no amanecere vestido – dijo kakashi en tono sarcastico – -.o

Ambos comenzaron a reir . kakashi se cambio ( no frente a kurenai ) y ambos se sentaron en la sala y kakashi recargo su cabeza en las piernas de kurenai y le dijo..

Nunca crei poder hacer esto con la mujer mas hermosa que ha existido, y pensar que hoy tu me diste el si, soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo – dijo kakashi mientras kurenai lo miraba con cara de suma ternura . kurenai acerco sus labios a los de el y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso.

Te dejo, me voy a dormir – dijo kurenai bostezando – que pases buenas noches

Igual – dijo kakashi

Kurenai se fue a su habitación y kakashi a la habitación de visitas.

Kurenai se sento a un lado de la ventana de su habitación y se puso a pensar _me parece increíble que kakashi se haya fijado en mi, nunca lo crei , pero uno de mis mayores sueños se ha hecho realidad – _kurenai se acosto y cayo en un profundo sueño

En la habitación kakashi estaba acostado, no podia dormir de la emocion de tener a su mujer perfecta ( asi definia el a kurenai ) . a mediados de la madrugada kakashi siente frio y se levanta, toma su cobija y se dirige a la habitación de kurenai , entra y extiende su cobija y se acuesta a un lado de ella , la abraza y cae en un profundo sueño.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE –

Kurenai despierta y al abrir los ojos ve el rostro de kakashi y sonrie . nunca lo habia visto dormir y tampoco habia visto su rostro completo.

En eso despierta kakashi y le dice

Buenos dias amor

¿amor? – pregunto kurenai mientras levantaba la ceja – no me digas asi

Amo cuando levantas la ceja, resalta tus bellos ojos y tengo todo el derecho a decirte asi por que eres mi novia o prefieres que te diga señora de Hatake.- dijo kakashi sonriente

Kurenai se sonrojo al escuchar como la llamaria kakashi. Kakashi al ver su reacion solamente sonrio y continuo diciendo.

Disculpa que haya amanecido aquí, pero la otra habitación era realmente fria asi de uqe me vine a aca para causar calor – dijo kakashi en tono risueño mientras le guiñaba el ojo a kurenai. Kurenai lo miro, le sonrio , se puso de pie y le dijo

Ire a preparar el desayuno, si deseas por mientras puedes tomar una ducha. – dijo kurenai a kakashi. Kurenai se dirigio a la cocina mientras de que kakashi se disponia a tomar una ducha.

Paso un periodo de unos 10 minutos. Kakashi habia terminado de ducharse , kurenai estaba en la cocina preparando los alimentos cuando alguien la abraza por la cintura, esta voltea y ve a kakashi otra vez sin mascara.

Huele delicioso – dijo kakashi sonriente - ¿Qué estas preparando?

Es solamente un omelet . y ya esta listo – dijo kurenai- sera mejor que vayas a sentarte.

Kakashi se puso en el comedor y kurenai le sirvio una buena porcion de comida y se sento a almorzar con el ( porque ya eran las 12 ).

Después de comer kurenai se puso de pie y dijo

Kakashi, ire a tomar una ducha

Si , yo estare aquí – dijo kakashi – tomate tu tiempo

Kurenai se metio al baño y unos cuantos minutos después alguien llama a la puerta. Kakashi , aun en toalla va y abre la puetra .

¿Mande?-pregunto kakashi-

o.0 ¿ que demonios esta haciendo usted aquí en casa de mi kurenai sensei? – grito kiba furioso.

A Kiba, pasale, kurenai se esta duchando, esperala aquí en la sala – dijo kakashi ignorando la raccion de kiba al verlo en toalla en casa de kurenai . kiba paso y se sento.

Kakashi se sento frente a el y le pregunto.

Y dime kiba ¿Qué quieres decir con tu kurenai?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Kiba no tenia respuesta, kakashi lo miraba con suma curiosidad.

Yo... yo me refería a que ella es mi sensei – respondió Kiba con gran seguridad – y bien , ahora que yo respondí su pregunta usted tiene que responder la mía. ¿qué hace semidesnudo en casa de kurenai sensei?

Kakashi simplemente lo miro y se limito a sonreír. Kurenai había terminado ya de ducharse y después de vestirse se introdujo a la habitación donde estaban kakashi y Kiba diciendo:

Kakashi , si gustas voy a tu casa por ropa ... Hola Kiba

Hola sensei – dijo Kiba eufóricamente - ¿qué tal estuvo su noche?

¿qué fregados insinúas con esas estupidas preguntas? – exclamo kakashi medio furioso

na...nada – respondió Kiba asustado por la reacción de kakashi.

Bueno ya basta – dijo kurenai mientras se dirigía hacia Kiba – Kiba, tenemos que aclararte algo ... kakashi y yo estamos saliendo.

Sensei eso es ... genial! – exclamo Kiba – solo espero yo también salir con mi bella hinata 

Entonces ¿eso responde todas tus preguntas? – pregunto kakashi.

Si – respondió Kiba

Y bien Kiba .. ¿ gustas algo de beber? – pregunto kurenai

No gracias , si quiere yo puedo ir a casa de kakashi sensei por su ropa – dijo Kiba

No será mejor que yo vaya sola – dijo kurenai – agradezco tu oferta

Kakashi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ropa anterior ( el hombre aun seguía en toalla) y saco sus llaves de el bolsillo y se las entrego a Kurenai. Kakashi le dio las ubicaciones de sus cosas. Kurenai se dispuso a salir de su casa con Kiba , en el momento en que kurenai estaba por salir kakashi se acerca a ella y la besa y al despegar sus labios le dice aquí te esperare señora Hatake . Kiba solamente los miro y se alejo con kurenai, todo el camino estuvieron callados. Al llegar al hogar de kakashi, Kiba le dice a kurenai.

Hasta aquí llego yo queridísima sensei

Kurenai se acerco a casa de kakashi de donde provenian los gritos de una mujer que decia .

Al demonio kakashi abre la jodida puerta

Me temo que no te abrira debido a que no esta en casa – dijo kurenai seriamente.

Kurenai ¿ que haces aquí? – pregunto anko

Nada , solo vengo por ropa para mi amado kakashi – dijo kurenai

Anko solamente la miro con una cara de odio .

¿tu amado? – Cuestiono anko incrédula – _kakashi ya la habrá revelado sus sentimientos, mendiga kurenai por su culpa nosotros dos terminamos .ambas entraron a casa de kakashi._

Kurenai, ante la reacción de anko prefirió guardar silencio y continuar con la búsqueda de la ropa de su hombre amado. Despues de un corto periodo de tiempo kurenai le dice a anko.

Bueno, ya tengo lo necesario así de que yo ya me voy .ven conmigo para que hables con kakashi- dijo kurenai dirigiéndole una sonrisa a anko

Anko la siguió durante todo el camino anko pensaba.

_Será que kakashi me ha olvidado fácilmente, me ha cambiado por una mujer de la cual su conocimiento acerca de ella es superficial, por la persona más desagradable del mundo. Por culpa de ella todo lo que el y yo teníamos termino. _

Y bien anko ya llegamos- interrumpió la voz de kurenai al momento de llegar a su casa – espera aquí por favor.

Kurenai entro a su hogar y observo que la toalla que kakashi llevaba puesta estaba extendida en el suelo. Kurenai lo busco y en el momento en que entro a la habitación de visitas vio al objeto de su búsqueda completamente desnudo...

(Anko se desespero y decido observar por la ventana).

... ese hombre desnudo lucia un cuerpo excelentemente formado en pocas palabras estaba bien bueno. El hombre desnudo, mejor dicho, kakashi se acerco a kurenai de una manera tan excitante, la tomo por la cintura, pego su cuerpo con el de ella y sus labios se fusionaron en un bello y apasionado beso. Anko seguía observando todo desde la ventana. Cuando separaron sus labios kakashi le dice a kurenai.

Me da igual si esta situación es muy precipitada, tengo la necesidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo de la mejor manera posible

Será después, ahora vistote que tienes visitas – dijo kurenai

¿Visitas? Chingado que no pueden dejar que un hombre este con su amada en paz – dijo kakashi - ¿quién es?

Es anko, la encontré en tu casa, bueno afuera de tu casa – dijo kurenai mientras observaba a kakashi vestirse

Al terminar de vestirse kakashi, kurenai fue a llamarle a anko para que pasara. Al pasar anko mira a kakashi fríamente y le dice que la hokage lo necesita a el y a naruto. Kakashi solamente mira a kurenai y le dice.

Te dije que no nos podían dejar un día a solas – dijo kakashi con tono neutro mirando a Kurenai – me tengo que ir amor.

Ambos se besaron, anko solamente los observo con resentimiento.

En el momento en que kakashi se fue kurenai se sentó y se puso a analizar el temperamento de anko.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Kakashi y anko iban caminado cuando anko le pregunta a kakashi.

Por lo visto ya sales con kurenai

Kakashi solamente asintió con la cabeza. Anko se detuvo porque según ella se había golpeado el pie.

Kakashi también se detuvo para observar la herida de anko. Cuando este se acerco ando puso sus manos al rededor de su cuello y acerco bruscamente sus caras para darle un beso.

En eso Hinata estaba pasando con el lugar cuando se encontró con tan desagradable escena.

Ka- kakashi sensei – grito Hinata horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver.

Al escuchar la voz de hinata, kakashi aparto el rostro de anko y dijo.

Hinata, no es lo que parece anko fue la que … - la voz de kakashi se vio interrumpida por la mano de anko que cubría su boca.

Ven acá amor mío – dijo anko mientras lo llevaba en contra de su voluntad a un callejón. Kakashi se puso furioso y golpeo a anko en el brazo para que lo dejara ir.

¡Al carajo!, yo no voy a ningún lado contigo – exclamo kakashi furioso – y no me vuelvas a llamar amor, la única persona que puede llamarme así es la futura señora Hatake.

Anko se quedo parada mientras observaba a kakashi alejarse. _Al decir la futura señora Hatake se refería a que el le iba a pedir matrimonio a .._

Kakashi iba caminando rápidamente cuando observa a hinata sentada en la banca de un parque muy pensativa. Kakashi se sento a un lado de ella y le comenzo a explicar lo sucedido.

Hinata-chan yo solamente amo a Kurenai y no la dejaria por nada ni nadie – dijo kakashi.

Estas palabras le llegaron al corazon a hinata y decidio no informar a su sensei de lo cometido.

Ambos terminaron de hablar y kakashi se retiro a la oficina de la Hokage para saber que demonios se le ofrecia. Al entrar a la oficina de la hokage observo a anko y a la hokage.

¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto kakashi a tsunade molesto

Primero que le bajes a esa voz que yo no soy la culpable de tus problemas – dijo tsunade – y dos necesito que entreges unos pergaminos .

¿Cómo cuanto tiempo estare fuera? – pregunto kakashi.

Bueno te llevara unos cuatro dias – dijo tsunade

Ok ok voy de inmediato – dijo kakashi mientras salia de la oficina de la hokage.

Ah kakashi se me olvidaba decirte que kurenai tambien te tendra que acompañar – dijo tsunade. Anko miro a tsunade friamente. Kakashi salio feliz de la oficina . se dirigio a su casa para preparar sus cosas y decidio no avisarle a kurenai porque no queria que le pasara nada malo. kakashi llego a su hogar , preparo su mochila y se fue a recoger los pergaminos y partio sin avisar de nada a nadie.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Kurenai desperto temprano y como siempre fue a comprar el diario a la revisteria. Pensaba que podria encontrarse con kakashi pero no fue asi, pasaron varias horas de preocupación y angustia por su amado desaparecido desde hace mas de 24 horas. De repente kurenai recordo que la hokage lo habia mandado llamar asi de que kurenai decidio ir a la oficina de la hokage. Al entrar a la oficina le expresión de tsunade fue.

¿Que haces aquí kurenai?

Tsunade solo venia para preguntarte si no has visto a kakashi – pregunto kurenai

Si, de hecho , tu deberias de estar con el para entregar unos cuantos pergaminos a la aldea de la arena – dijo tsunade.

Esto abrio las dudas de kurenai y se dio la libertad de preguntar a tsunade por anko a lo que esta respondio

No se, no le he visto desde ayer .

Bueno entonces, gracias por tu ayuda – dijo kurenai.

Espera – dijo tsunade - ¿te molestaria poder explicarme esta situación mientras tomamos un café?

No, al contrario, sera un placer – dijo kurenai


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

Ambas se sentaron. Tsunade mando a Shizune a que les preparara a ambas una taza de café.paso un pequeño lapso de tiempo y llego Shizune con el café, y rapidamente salio de la habitación.

¿Cuál es el motivo de tu preocupación por kakashi?- pregunto Tsunade con gran curiosidad. Kurenai se sonrojo – dime algo kurenai ¿estas saliendo con el? – esto provoco un sonrojo mas notorio.

Si- respondio kurenai – llevamos un maravilloso dia.

¿Cómo te lo pidio?- cuastiono Tsunade – _por fin se le hizo a kakashi, ahora solo falta que la haga la señora Hatake aunque con este tipo de casos lo dudo._

Kurenai decidio confiar en Tsunade y le conto la mayoria de las cosas omitiendo esa incomoda pero romantica situación en la cascada.

En realidad nunca crei ver a kakashi mas enamorado de una mujer – dijo Tsunade.

Paso un periodo de unas tres horas de interrupciones, bromas y opiniones encontradas entre las dos damas.

¿enserio? ¿ni con anko? – pregunto Kurenai

Con anko el no tuvo nada, ella era la que lo queria – dijo Tsunade – y rompieron porque el estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Ah, eso explica su temperamento hacia kakashi, aunque juraria que quedaron como amigos – dijo kurenai

Pues eso parece, solo te advierto que cuides muy bien de tu hombre – advirtió Tsunade – que anko no es mas que una ramera.

Oye, una pregunta ahora que me dices eso – dijo kurenai pensativa- no he visto a anko desde ayer por la tarde.

Ambas damas se miraron. Por la puerta entra shizune diciendo.

Tsunade-sama , Jiraya la necesita, dice que es urgente – dijo Shizune.

Bueno Tsunade, al parecer el mundo te necesita asi de que sera mejor que te deje – dijo kurenai

Kurenai salio de la oficina de la hokage y observo que ya era realmente tarde y que en la "breve" platica se habian pasado mas de 8 horas. Kurenai iba caminado por las vacias y oscuras calles de konoha cuando estaba a unas 3 o 4 calles para llegar a su hogar se sienta en el parque para poder pensar de que seria capaz anko con tal de recuperar a kakashi. Cuando de repente levanta la mirada y observa en una banca muy cercana a una figura de un hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella con un tabaco encendido. Kurenai no podia ver el rostro del hombre debido a la oscuridad abundante.

Mi amada kurenai – dijo el hombre misterioso mientras se ponia de pie y se acercaba a ella. – que haces tan sola?

¿Quién eres y que quieres? – pregunto kurenai mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo.

El hombre misterioso salio de la oscuriada, al mirar su rostro kurenai cayo desmallada. El hombre tomo a kurenai en sus brazos, la cargo y la llevo a su hogar. Después de buen tiempo kurenai despierta y observa a su alredor, estaba en su habitación al voltearse ve a su lado a ese hombre que al final no resulto tan misterioso. Era Asuma, kurenai lo miro e inmediatamente rompio en llanto. El sollozo desesperado de kurenai desperto a Asuma.

¿Qué te pasa amor? – pregunto Asuma

Kurenai no podia dejar de llorar, el hombre al que creyo muerto, al que amo tanto, estaba a un lado de ella pronunciando la misma palabra que kakashi amor

Kurenai, lo importante es que ya te tengo a mi lado , deja de llorar – dijo asuma mientras la recargaba en su pecho – deja de llorar, me duele verte así.

Asuma acerco el rostro de kurenai al suyo y la beso, mientras de que ambos se besaban Asuma la desnudaba de una forma pasional. Conforme el beso iba subiendo su pasión, kurenai se daba cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por Asuma pero a la vez pensaba que kakashi si seria capaz de engañarla con Anko. Asuma no dejaba de besar y acariciar cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de kurenai, la hacia suya de una manera tan pasional y desesperada. Cuando se introdujo en ella kurenai soltó un gemido pero era un gemido que no era para Asuma.

Ka-kakashi – gimió kurenai mientras Asuma de introducía en ella.

Asuma comenzó a golpear con mas fuerza y kurenai cada vez gemía mas fuerte.

Te amo kurenai – dijo Asuma – y quiero que seas mía , solamente mía y no de kakashi

Después de un tiempo ambos cayeron rendidos y durmieron hasta el siguiente día

EN LA MAÑANA…..

Asuma despertó y miro a su lado a kurenai dormida y se puso a acariciar su bella cabellera negra mientras la veía dormir. Lucia tan linda, los débiles rayos del amanecer sobre su pálido rostro sus labios rojo carmín.

_Solo espero poder estar siempre a tu lado kurenai. Te amo tanto pero me temo que tu a mi no, durante mi ausencia te has enamorado de kakashi y yo se bien que el también esta enamorado de ti. _

Kurenai despertó y miro a Asuma, este la veía de una manera tan extraña.

Buenos días amor – dijo Asuma .

Si, hump, buenos días Asuma – respondió kurenai nerviosa – _no lo puedo creer, dormí con el cuando se que salgo con kakashi._

Kurenai se levanto y se vistio rapidamente. Asuma la miraba vestirse.

No me mires – dijo kurenai sonrojada – si lo sigues haciendo…

Si lo sigo haciendo ¿Qué me va a pasar? – pregunto Asuma mientras se ponia de pie y mostraba su desnudes a kurenai

Kurenai se quedo parada sin decir nada, solamente salio de la habitación diciendo.

Disculpa pero tengo que ir a entrenar con mi equipo. – dijo kurenai mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina. Kurenai perparo de desayunar.

DURANTE EL DESAYUNO.

Kurenai me tengo que ir hoy mismo, nadie en konoha me puede ver – dijo asuma mientras se ponia de pie y salia de la casa de kurenai.

Si, adios – dijo kurenai tranquilamente.

Kurenai habia quedado sola, kakashi volveria en uno o dos dias.

Kurenai paso ese par de dias entrenando con su equipo. No habia problema alguno.

Kakashi estaba por entrar a Konoha cuando …

Kurenai no a perdido sus encantos – dijo Asuma ( quien estaba sentado sobre la rama de un arbol) – y es muy buena amante

Kakashi lo miro completamente enfurecido, Asuma bajo del arbol y le dijo.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kakashi Hatake.

Lo mismo digo – respondio Kakashi con un tono de voz enfurecido. - ¿Qué tu no deberias estar muerto?

No, he vuelto por lo que me has quitado – dijo Asuma con tranquilidad – he venido a Konoha por Kurenai. Bueno solo para hacerle el amor.

(riendo) y no lo has conseguido- dijo Kakashi

te equivocas – respondio Asuma – tuvimos relaciones y creeme que ella es genial. Si tan solo conocieras su anatomia tan bien como yo.

Kakashi se quedo paralizado ante el comentario de Asuma. Asuma lo miro fijamente, le sonrio y se retiro. Kakashi no podia creerlo, kurenai , su amada kurenai lo habia traicionado con un viejo amor que desees de tanto tiempo de estar desaparecido llega un dia le hace el amor y se va.

Kakashi se enfurecio de tal manera que no respondio a las ofensas que asuma le lanzaba , se fue caminando pacificamente hacia su hogar. Al llegar ,con unos cuantos minutos de diferencia llego Anko.

Hola kakashi – saludo anko- ¿has estado llorando?

Kakashi tenia cólera y solamente le sonrio mientras decia.

Pasa Anko, pasa , ponte comoda – un sentimiento completamente raro se habia apiadado de kakashi, queria tomar venganza, queria… tener relaciones con anko y no dudemos que esta decline dicha oferta. No me atrevo a describir como fue que hizo esa cosa tan terrible pero en fin, lo hizo y nadie lo puede cambiar.

Después de ese asqueroso suceso kakashi le dice a anko las razones por las cuales se acostó con ella a las cuales ella reacciona.

Me satisface que seas asi, mi amado kakashi – dijo anko mientras se vestía.

¿Qué sea como? – pregunto kakashi.

Que seas una persona tan vengativa, y que te hayas desquitado de kurenai conmigo – dijo anko – ahora la pregunta es ¿aun sales con ella?

Kakashi la miro y asintió con la cabeza. Anko solo se limito a sonreír cruelmente.

¿te molesta? – pregunto kakashi.

No,no en lo absoluto – respondió anko – al contrario se me hace mas satisfactorio.

Anko salio de el hogar de kakashi. Este se vistió y se dispuso a salir a ver a kurenai.

En el camino a casa de kurenai, kakashi se encontró con Tsunade

Hola kakashi – saludo Tsunade - ¿y kurenai?

Hola, no la he visto. acabo de llegar de la misión. – respondió kakashi fríamente.

Realmente te ama – dijo Tsunade – no sabes cuanto, ella entregaria su vida por ti , en serio le pregunte la ultima vez que la vi.

No lo creo – dijo kakashi friamente – ella no me ama y yo tampoco la amo


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

Y ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual no la amas? – pregunto Tsunade incredula.

Ninguno, es solo que me percate que ella realmente no me amaba – dijo kakashi friamente – bueno puede que me quiera, pero no mas que a su queridisimo asuma. Ahora queridisima Tsunade me temo que tengo que ir a visitar a dicha mujer.

Te advierto que salio a entrenar con su equipo – dijo Tsunade – pero si quieres darle una sorpresa se donde esconde las llaves de emergencia.

No te preocupes Tsunade, yo se bien donde las pone – dijo kakashi con un tono de voz perverso.

Bueno, que hagan muchas cosas – dijo Tsunade – ahora me despido.

Adios Tsunade-sama – dijo kakashi

Adios kakashi – dijo Tsunade mientras se deba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Kakashi se dirigio hacia el hogar de kurenai. Al estar seguro de que la dama no se encontraba en casa decidió tomar la llave de emergencia que esta guardaba entre las flores del jardin de su hogar.

Kakashi entro al hogar de kurenai y preparo la cama con pétalos de rosas y un par de copas con un rico y embriagante vino, puso música romántica, y cocino un rico sushi. Kakashi termino de preparar la cena y preparo la mesa, justo cuando habia terminado de hacer los preparativos de la "romantica cena" y se sento en la estancia para esperar a su mujer amada.

_Kurenai te perdono todo lo que me hagas con tal de que solo me ames a mi y si tu no quieres seguir conmigo, te pedire que solo sea esta noche. No creeré nada de lo que me digan acerca de ti y Asuma _

En el momento en que kakashi pensaba esto se abre la puerta y entra dicha mujer.

Ka-kakashi – saludo kurenai emocionada – te extrañe mucho.

Hola kurenai – dijo kakashi friamente – no creo que me hayas extrañado. Según mis informes estuviste muy bien acompañada.

Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto kurenai sorprendida

Por favor kurenai, no soy idiota – dijo kakashi mientras se acercaba a ella de una manera tan espeluznante. – se bien lo que hiciste con Asuma.

Mira kakashi yo hice eso porque … - la voz de kurenai se vio interrumpida por la mano de kakashi que cubria su boca.

No digas nada, no importa si me quieres o no, solo te pido que puedas complacerme esta noche, hazmelo como si me quisieras - dijo kakashi mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima.

Kakashi, yo te amo y nunca quise lastimarte. – dijo kurenai mientras rozaba sus labios con los de kakashi. Kakashi tomo el rostro de kurenai y la beso.

CAPITULO 16

Ambos se unieron en un dulce y pasional beso. Kakashi perdono las indecencias cometidas por kurenai , pero este no le informo acerca de su llamado despecho con la ramera esa llamada anko ( che vieja puta n/n perdonen me enoje …).

Sera mejor que cenes, ya trabajaste mucho por el dia de hoy y ahora me toca a mi servirte – dijo kakashi mientras la miraba a los ojos con un resentimiento enorme que si kurenai se enteraba de lo sucedido con anko la relacion terminaria en ese mismo instante y la vida de alguno de los dos se veria frustrada por tal suceso.

En realidad no estoy tan cansada – aclaro kurenai. – solo es un pequeño cansancio momentaneo, ya se me pasara.

Tu sientate que ahora yo he cocinado para ti - dijo kakashi mientras le dirigia una calida sonrisa a kurenai- ahora seras tratada como diosa

Las palabras de kakashi impresionaron a kurenai – _no debo confiarme kakashi es muy rencoroso y no creo que me haya perdonado aunque por otro lado me merezco cualquier castigo que este me asigne._

Kurenai se sento para cenar y kakashi tambien durante la cena ninguno dijo absolutamente nada solo se dirigieron alguna que otra mirada pero nada significativo para ninguno de los dos. Después de cenar kuranai intento fregar los trastos pero kakashi no la dejo alegando que el la trataria como una especie de diosa. Un poco de tiempo después kurenai no soporto un momento mas despuierta y se retiro a su habitación, al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la cama llena de petalos de rosas.

Entre esos petalos de rosas, en el mero centro de la cama se encontraba una caja negra con un bello moño rojo, esta caja contenia una orquidea ( waa!! Una orquidea mejor regalo no hay ) kurenai se acerco para tomar la orquidea pero al observar bien la flor se percato que en el centro de esta habia un detalle adicional. Era nada mas y nada menos que un anillo de compromiso.( de diamantes) kurenai grito fuertemente de la sorpresa, estaba dispuesta de ir corriendo a los brazos de kakashi pero cuando se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia los brazos de su "prometido" pero al voltear se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que ese chico se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

Kurenai Yuuhi – dijo kakashi con un tono de voz tan sensual y sin su tipico cubrebocas - ¿ te gustaria pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mi? Si no aceptas me temo que tendre que declararte odio eterno.

Ka-kakashi, si yo –yo acepto – dijo kurenai mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima de felicidad.

Kakashi acerco a kurenai a el y la abrazo fuertemente mientras le decia al oido

Gracias por aceptar mi propuesta, no ser que seria de mi vida sin ti

No tienes que agradecerme nada yo te amo y en ningun momento dudaria al darte un si como raspuesta – dijo kurenai mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el.

Ambos se juraron amor eterno en un beso completamente pasional y de sentimientos sinceros.

Después de un par de meses de relacion, la pareja kakakure. A toda Konoha le agrado la noticia a excepción de dos personas una de esas personas era obviamente la mendiga ramera esa llamada Anko, pero el otro individuo era el menos esperado, este no era obstáculo para la pareja , sus sentimientos de rechazo a la relacion tenian otro motivo. Esta persona era Iruka , si Iruka ese chico al que le sangra la nariz ( mejor conocido como el nariz sangrante ).

Una bella y fria tarde del mes de noviembre se encontraba Kurenai en el lugar donde habian tenido ella y kakashi su primer encuentro romantico, esta se encontraba sentada sobre la misma roca de aquel dia el viento soplaba ligeramente y no era un pedo ( me konvenzzio felix de poner esso n.o , kurenai se hacia preguntas vagas cuando una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Amor, ya deja de preocuparte con esas vagas cuestiones de la boda, sabes bien que Shizune se encargara de organizar todo – dijo kakashi mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Kakashi acercaba sus labios a los de kurenai pero, esto se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina

¿boda? ¿tan rapido piensan casarse? Apenas ayer me acoste contigo – dijo anko mientras descendía del arbol

Anko miro a kurenai con una cara de desprecio un desprecio tal que esta pinche vivora decidio seguir lanzando ofensas a kurenai

Con un demonio , anko , ya deja de decir todas esas pendejadas – alego kakashi furioso.

Kakashi… tu y anko – dijo kurenai mientras contenia sus sentimientos – tuvieron ….

Relaciones sexuales… - interrumpio anko – si efectivamente , y creeme fue genial.

Kurenai miro con odio a ambas personas. Kakashi se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos mientras le decia

Amor, no es lo que crees – la voz de kakashi se vio interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada , el golpe hizo que kakashi sangrara de la nariz.

No kakashi, no es lo que tu crees – dijo kurenai con ojos llorosos – yo no soy ninguna pendeja como para que me trates asi.

Kurenai se alejo llorando de el lugar de los hechos.

Ya ves lo que provocas pinche vieja puta – dijo kakashi a anko con un tono de voz realmente furioso

Ay kakashi, en realidad no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo hombre defensor de Kurenai – dijo anko mientras sonreia y lo miraba con malicia.

Como chingados que no he cambiado – dijo kakashi aun furioso – y por que te extraña que la defienda cuando sabes bien que ella es la mujer a la que amo.

¿amas? En realidad esa palabra se me hace muy estupida para esta situación – dijo anko mientras se acercaba a el – le pediste matrimonio al tercer dia que salian. Tu no eres asi , nunca te apresuras.

Kakashi solamente la miro, ese era uno de los momentos mas tensos, conocia a anko y sabia bien que esta iba a hacer uno de sus tipicos comentarios incomodos

¿Qué tramas con eso? – pregunto kakashi con suma curiosidad.

Nada malo, solo quiero saber cual fue el motivo por el cual te precipitaste y decidiste pedirle matrimonio cuando esa misma tarde habías tenido sexo conmigo – dijo anko mirandolo fijamente a los ojos - ¿acaso no te complací lo suficiente?

Kakashi se quedo atónito ante el comentario que anko le habia hecho. Y como unica defensa tuvo que decir…

Te he dicho que ya no jodas, entiende que yo no te quiero al carajo contigo – grito kakashi mientras se alejaba.

Pe..pero si yo te amo – dijo anko mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima- y te juro que algún día serás todo mió, y kurenai morirá.

Kakashi se dirigio hacia el hogar de kurenai , al llegar y ponerse frente a la puerta escucha una voz que le dice.

Kurenai sensei no esta- dijo Tsunade

¿ Tsunade-sama , ¿sabes donde esta? – pregunto kakashi

Si, pero no te dire donde – dijo tsunade

Pero ¿Por qué? Eres mi amiga del alma tienes que – dijo kakashi rogandole

Por que no eres mas que un vil puto – dijo Tsunade mientras le golpeaba en el estomago.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Kakashi no se esperaba eso. Se tiro al suelo y desde ahí observo la cara de Tsunade. Ella estaba realmente furiosa.

p-pero ¿Cómo que soy puto? – cuestionó kakashi

vaya que acostarte con anko cuando supuestamente amas a Kurenai….. dime kakashi ¿eso no te amerita a ser un vil puto?- dijo Tsunade – rápido kakashi-baka luces patético tirado en el suelo.

Tienes razón no soy mas que un vil puto – dijo kakashi mientras se ponía de pie - Mierda!! Como fregados se me ocurrio hacerle eso a mi amada Kurenai …

Por favor Tsunade dime donde esta

Tsunade lo miro de la manera mas fría que puede haber y le dijo donde era que se encontraba Kurenai.

Gracias Tsunade – dijo kakashi mientras se daba la media vuelta

Tratala bien – dijo Tsunade – _estos chicos jeje son tan idiotas que se hieren solos _

Kakashi fue a donde Tsunade le habia informado que Kurenai se encontraba estaba en el café al que recientemente habían ido juntos. Pero al llegar ahí encontró a Kurenai sentada en una mesa bebiendo un café mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas. Kakashi se acerco hacia ella. Kurenai levanto la mirada y observo a kakashi sentado frente a ella.

¿ahora que demonios quieres hacerme? – dijo Kurenai con un tono de voz bajo y enfadado

Quiero hablar contigo – respondió kakashi – kurenai, siento tanto lo sucedido, en serio, yo se bien que no soy mas que un vil puto, pero , debo aclarar que si te propuse matrimonio a ti fue porque realmente te amo, te amo tanto que cuando me entere de lo sucedido con asuma me acosté con anko pero solo fue por despecho, en realidad no tengo ningun sentimiento hacia ella.

¿seguro? – pregunto kurenai incrédula

Si. Por favor, amor mio, perdóname – dijo kakashi – yo te perdone a ti, ahora yo necesito tu perdon

Esta bien – dijo kurenai mientras se ponia de pie.

Kakashi se puso e pie y acerco su rostro al de ella, bajo su mascara y junto sus labios.

_Mi amada kurenai no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de sentir tus labios otra vez._

Cuando separaron sus labios kakashi le dijo a kurenai

TE AMO

Yo también – respondió kurenai.

Al salir del café ambos se fueron a casa de kakashi. Al entrar kakashi comenzo a quejarse de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Por lo cual Kureanai tuvo que quedarse ahí a pasar la noche cuidando de el. Pasaban las horas y kakashi no mejoraba. Kurenai comenzo a preocuparse..

Sera mejor que vayamos a ver a un medico – dijo kurenai.

No, ya me siento un poco mejor. – dijo kakashi – tal vez sea solo un poco de sueño. Por favor quedate a mi lado esta noche.

Esta bien – dijo kurenai mientras le ayudaba a irse a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente kakashi despierta, mira a su amada mujer que descansaba pacíficamente sobre su pecho.

_Luce tan hermosa, no se que seria de mi si no hubiera recuperado su amor. _

Kakashi acariciaba suave y delicadamente la negra, larga y espesa cabellera de Kurenai .

Esta abrió un ojo y observo un** sexy** chico de cabello gris y le abrazo de una manera tan cariñosa y este le respondio de la misma manera.

¡buenos dias amor! – dijo kakashi sonriente mientras se acomodaba para uqe su amada estuviese mas comoda.

¡buenos dias cariño! – dijo Kurenai - ¿Qué gustas que te prepare de desayunar?

No, quedate aquí conmigo. Tengo un punto importante que comentar contigo – dijo kakashi.

¿de que se trata? ¿en serio no tienes hambre? – cuestiono Kurenai con suma curiosidad.

Bueno, como, mira mi amor por ti ha aumentado mucho estos últimos días y me gustaría saber si estas de acuerdo conmigo de adelantar la boda. ¿entonces? ¿estas d e acuerdo conmigo?

c-claro que si …¿pero para cuando?- pregunto kurenai – Shizune ya reservo las cosas para octubre.

Hablaremos con ella para ver que puede hacer para que adelanten la boda – dijo kakashi.

Si, que se adelante la boda – dijo kurenai – estoy realmente ansiosa por que ya llegue la fecha.

Entonces ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo? – pregunto kakashi – y yo también estoy ansioso por que se llegue la fecha.

Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – dijo kurenai – ahora ¿ya puedo ir a prepararte de desayunar?

Si, la pregunta del momento es ¿que vas a hacer de comer?- dijo kakashi – estoy hambriento.

Kurenai se puso de pie y se retiro a la cocina donde, cabe decir que no había nada de comer. Así de que tuvo que ingeniárselas para salir a hacer algunas compras de "pánico" para el desayuno ya que su queridísimo kakashi no contaba con lo necesario para un buen desayuno. Fue e hizo esas compras y preparo el desayuno. Ambos desayunaron pacíficamente y al terminar ..

Creo que tenemos que ir a hablar con shizune para informarle de nuestra idea de adelantar la boda. – dijo kakashi – será mejor que ya vayamos.

Si solo dejame fregar los platos – la voz de kurenai se vio interrumpida por que kakashi tomo la mano de kurenai jalo de ella y ambos se salieron del hogar de kakashi.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade ( ahí estaba Shizune), se encontraron con la mujer que buscaban y comentaron con ella su idea de adelantar la boda ..

Wow! – exclamo Shizune.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron kakashi y kurenai al mismo tiempo

Voy a hacer lo posible, en realidad, se nota que se quieren de mas – dijo esta entre risas – ya sabia que iba a pasar esto, era de sospecharse de ustedes.

o.0u a si. Ya sabes como somos nosotros – dijo kakashi sin comprender lo mas mínimo de lo que Shizune decía.

Después de esa breve platica con Shizune ambos se retiraron a su "lecho de amor" mejor dicho a la cascada donde habían tenido su primer encuentro romántico. Al llegar ahí kakashi se acerco a el lago y se lanzo.

Ven kurenai, el agua esta agradable – dijo este sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella.

No-no kakashi por favor- la voz de kurenai se vio interrumpida porque kakashi había jalado de su pie, así introduciéndola al agua con el. – kakashi te comportas como si ..

¿ como si estuviera enamorado? – pregunto kakashi mientras se acercaba nadando ( aun asi su acercamiento fue tan sexy!) – pues aunque no lo creas estoy saliendo con una de las kunoichis mas hermosas de todo el mundo y te dire que estoy tan enamorado de ella que ….

¿Qué? – pregunto kurenai

Que… me casare con ella y tengo unas enormes ganas de hacerla mia . – dijo kakashi mientras acercaba sus labios con los de ella. Este fue un momento tan pasional que kurenai no pudo negarle su amor a kakashi pero como se encontraban el un "sitio publico" para poder demostrarse su amor de la mejor forma necesitaban estar en un lugar seguro. Asi de que decidieron irse a el hogar de kurenai


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 22 final

**CAPITULO 22 final **

Al entrar y después de cerrar la puerta, kakashi junto su cuerpo con el de Kurenai, ambos comenzaron a besarse de una manera tan apasionada que llegaron a desnudarse. Cuando quedaron completamente desnudos kakashi comenzó a besar cada uno de los rincones de su amada Kurenai, la mantuvo cerca de la pared hasta que logro acomodarla en una posición más cómoda para los dos. Kakashi subió a kakashi al ras de su cintura para facilitar la penetración, kurenai extendió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de kakashi y se aferro a el. Mientras el la penetraba y besaba suavemente sus pechos ella gemía fuertemente debido a que habían llegado a tener un orgasmo.

Este era uno de los mejores momentos que habían tenido , sus dos figuras se complementaban de una manera tan perfecta, sus aromas se mezclaban y sus pensamientos de difundían en el sumo placer que ambos sentían al demostrarse el amor que se tenían de una manera sexual pesar de que era de día la magia no se había perdido, después de esta cariñosa muestra de amor, kakashi llevo a su amada , quien había terminado agotada por tanto "movimiento" la llevo a la cama, donde la recostó en la cama y el a un lado de ella.

Gracias kakashi, – dijo Kurenai mientras intentaba ponerse de pie – eres el mejor. (Sonriendo)

Quédate un rato más aquí, a mi lado. – pidió kakashi mientras tomaba la cabeza de Kurenai y la recostaba sobre su pecho – me siento muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado, vaya que no tienes que darme las gracias, eso es lo que yo tendría que darte a ti, una de las kunoichis mas hermosas e inteligentes por estar a mi lado y aceptarme tal y como soy y perdonar mis estupidos errores. Por eso te quiero tanto, mi amada Kurenai.

Kurenai solo sonrió. Ambos se miraron con un amor tal que no llegaron a percatarse de que estaban llamando a la puerta .llego el momento en el que por fin llegaron a escuchar los gritos de ella. Kurenai se puso de pie y se vistió rápidamente, igual kakashi. Mientras lo hacia este renegaba de que nunca podía estar un día en paz con su amada o como el la llamo _**su mujer.**_

Kurenai se apresuro a abrir, era Shizune quien traía buenas noticias.

Pasa Shizune, ponte cómoda – dijo Kurenai con gran cortesía.

Gracias, ¿estas sola? – pregunto Shizune

No, estábamos muy ocupados – dijo kakashi mientras se incorporaba en la habitación

Ah, ya veo – dijo Shizune en tono pícaro – bueno estoy aquí porque recientemente acabo de hablar con las personas del salón de bodas y así todos ellos…

¿Y? ¿Qué te dijeron? – pregunto Kurenai

Si están disponibles para tiempo antes de la fecha acordada – dijo shizune – la boda será el mes que viene. Y kurenai tenemos que ir a que te pruebes el vestido.

¿El mes que viene?-preguntaron ambos con asombro.

Si , exactamente el día primero – dijo Shizune - ¿no habrán cambiado de opinión verdad?

No, es excelente el día. – dijo kakashi

Bueno – exclamo shizune con un suspiro – _vaya, están tan enamorados que no les importa que les cobren mas. _ Kurenai tenemos que ir hoy mismo a que te pruebes el vestido y que hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, Tsunade y Hana vayan por sus vestidos también.

Bueno te dejo kakashi- dijo mientras se acercaba a el para besarle y tomar su bolso- el deber me llama.

Si, yo tengo que ir a hacer unas compras también. – dijo kakashi – nos vemos en la noche

Si, adiós dijo kurenai mientras salía de la casa. Al alejarse varias calles en silencio con Shizune, esta le pregunta…

¿no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, verdad?

Si podemos vivir – respondió kurenai- es solo que no queremos estar separados

Y por estar "pegados" han llegado a… - exclamo shizune mientras miraba al vacío- tu sabes…

¿Hacer el amor? – pegunto kurenai – si, en eso estábamos tan ocupados. Kakashi es tan genial, enserio podría decir que en mi vida de casada nunca me aburriré en las noches.

Shizune dejo escapar una risita – y coméntame ¿tiene grande el orgullo? ¿es un orgullo divertido?

Kurenai solamente asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojo violentamente. Shizune solamente se quedo con cara de asombro y volvió a insistir en saber el tamaño del pene de kakashi, kurenai solamente dio una idea del tamaño de este, lo cual dejo sorprendida a Shizune.

Bueno ya cambiando de plática – dijo Shizune – ya mero llegamos a la tienda de vestidos. Me entere que Anko esta saliendo con Iruka y que el tiene planes de en un mes o dos mas proponerle matrimonio.

Me alegro por ella – dijo kurenai.

Después de un corto periodo de silencio y ardua caminata llegaron a la tienda donde shizune había encargado el vestido de kurenai. Entraron y les mostraron el vestido. Era un lindo vestido blanco, kurenai se lo probó, le quedaba perfecto. Lo pagaron y pidieron que lo llevaran el día de la boda a la oficina de la hokage.

Kakashi había salido con Iruka a pedir el traje que usaría en la boda. Entraron en la tienda y kakashi eligió un elegante y costoso traje. Se lo estaba midiendo cuando Iruka le informa de su relación con anko y sus intenciones para con ella. La reacción de kakashi fue la misma que la de kurenai. Después de un pequeño rato de hacerle ajustes a el traje, ya que le quedo perfecto…

¿vas a usar el cubre bocas en la boda? – pregunta Iruka.

Si – respondió kakashi en tono pícaro- lo dejare de usar en la luna de miel.

La feliz pareja, junto con shizune realizaron todos los preparativos de la boda. Cuando llego el día de la boda y ya se encontraban listos para partir hacia la iglesia se dan cuenta de que comenzaba a caer una ligera brisa del cielo.

UN RATO DESPUES…..

Kakashi se encontraba en el altar, esperando a que su amada kurenai se uniera a el para así llevar a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio. Al mirar por el pasillo central ve que su amada se acerca del brazo de un joven pupilo suyo (Kiba), al llegar junto a el y una vez de que Kiba la entrego a kakashi el sacerdote dice a kakashi.

Kakashi hatake acepta amar en tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad a kurenai Yuuhi hasta que la muerte los separe

acepto – dijo kakashi mientras la miraba a los ojos con un amor tal.

Kurenai Yuuhi acepta amar en tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad a kakashi hatake

Ac… – la voz de kurenai se había pausado, ella se había desplomado.

Kakashi se acerco a su amada, la tomo en sus brazos y se percato de que esta había muerto. La gente que se encontraba presente se sorprendió. Kakashi dejo escurrir una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos. Había perdido a su amada mujer antes de que se unieran en sagrado matrimonio.

Se hizo todo el proceso de velación y sepultaron a kurenai al día siguiente. Kakashi había entrada en una fuerte depresión, no gustaba de hablar con nadie, no quería aceptar la idea de que había perdido para siempre a su amada kurenai. Después del sepulcro de su amada, kakashi se retiro a su hogar. Durante la noche trataba de dormir, pero su cama era tan fría sin la presencia de su amada, no podía estar ni un segundo mas sabiendo que nunca mas la volvería a ver. Así de que tomo la firme decisión de actuar en contra de ello. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio donde tomo lápiz y papel y redacto una carta cuyo contenido no pienso revelar hasta el final de la historia en fin kakashi guardo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, tomo un kunai y se dirigió al cementerio. Era un día lluvioso. Al llegar a la tumba de su amada se sentó a un lado de esta y comenzó a hablar

Queridísima kurenai, no sabes cuanto me ha dolido perderte pero te juro que estar junto a ti

Te amare por siempre…

Al terminar de decir esto kakashi se enterró el kunai en el corazón y se desplomo sobre la tumba de su amada.

A la mañana siguiente el cuerpo fue encontrado y la carta también. Esta decía:

Al hacer esto espero que no me tomen como un demente, en realidad no podía estar un lado mas sin mi amada mujer y no dejare que la muerte la separe de mi.

Por favor sepúltenme en la misma tumba que ella. Y dejen las casas de ambos a Iruka y Anko …

_**Siempre de ustedes **_

_**Kakashi Hatake **_

Los últimos deseos de kakashi se realizaron. Lo sepultaron junto con su amada.


End file.
